scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Black and White Night of Fright
Black and White Night of Fright is the ninth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Terror Tales. Premise One night, the gang goes to the Coolsville Drive-In Movie Theater to watch a black and white horror movie. But the gang gets trapped in the movie! Synopsis The gang decides to watch a black and white horror movie at the Coolsville Drive-In Movie Theater. It is nighttime. The gang is at the Coolsville Drive-In Movie Theater. They are watching a black and white horror movie created by John DimMac. Suddenly, the gang finds themselves in a black and white world. They are in the movie! Shaggy sees Brock, the main character of the movie. Brock sees the gang. He greets them. It cuts to the people seeing the gang in the movie. It cuts back inside the movie-world. Fred asks Shaggy what the monster in the movie is. Shaggy says it's a demon bat. The Demon Bat appears. It chases the gang into a forest. After escaping the bat, Shaggy spots Brock's best pal, Joe. The bat eats him in the movie. The bat appears to eat Joe. Fred tells Joe to get out of the way. Joe moves out of the way and the bat hits his tree house. The gang and Joe run away. After escaping the bat and Joe, the gang discovers a boat. Shaggy says the boat is owned by goblins that are bringing a man-eating-caveman to the jungle. The gang arrives at the jungle and warns everybody. The caveman arrives to find nobody. It zooms out. The people watching the movie hate it. It cuts back to the movie. The boat with the caveman arrives. The goblins drop him off and sail away. The caveman runs towards the gang. They soon escape him and hide. The caveman explodes. The gang goes to Terrifying Town. Shaggy sees a letter X painted on the wall. He explains it's the sign of the statue. A giant statue appears and destroys the town. After escaping Terrifying Town, the gang heads to the demon bat’s fortress. Inside, they see goblins. The goblins attack the gang. After escaping the gang, Fred says they should split up and look for clues. Scooby and Shaggy are looking for clues. They are attacked by a caveman trio. Scooby and Shaggy run away. After escaping the cavemen, Scooby and Shaggy discover a portal. It leads to the real world. They are going to step in it, when a phantom steps out of it. He chases Scooby and Shaggy away. Scooby and Shaggy discover an army of goblins. The goblins chase them around the castle. The goblins soon capture Scooby and Shaggy. They put them in the dungeon. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues in the tower. They are chased by the man-eating-caveman. After escaping him, Fred, Daphne, and Velma go to search the dungeon. They find Scooby and Shaggy. Fred busts them out. Soon, Shaggy and Scooby have explained what happened. The phantom appears. He laughs evilly and vanishes. Scooby and Shaggy gulp. Fred points to the demon bat. The demon bat vanishes. Shaggy says they’re totaling the movie. Scooby agrees. They hear goblins coming. The gang exits the dungeon. They split up again. Scooby and Shaggy will search around the portal. Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues around the portal. They find a two goblin costumes. Scooby and Shaggy put them on. The phantom flies right past them. Scooby and Shaggy take off the masks. They run away. Scooby runs back, grabs a mask, and runs back to Shaggy. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching a large balcony at the highest floor. Velma looks down. She falls off with no time for Fred and Daphne to grab her. Fred says they’ll find Velma after they solve the mystery. Daphne agrees. The phantom appears. He chases them around. After escaping the phantom, Fred decides to set a trap. Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues. Scooby and Shaggy don’t find anything. They go to find Fred, Daphne, and Velma. After Scooby and Shaggy find Daphne and Fred, Daphne explains what happened. Scooby and Shaggy gulp. Fred starts to explain his trap plan. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are running from the phantom. He chases them around. Scooby and Shaggy lure him into Fred’s trap. Fred and Daphne come over. Fred unmasks the phantom. The phantom is really John DimMac. He wanted to test his new machine. Velma runs up and says the portal back will close after 5 people use it. Scooby and the gang walk into the portal and it closes. The episode ends with the gang watching the movie. “Rooby-Rooby-Roo!” cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Horror Movie Monsters Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville **Coolsville Drive-In Movie Theater *Movie World Notes/trivia Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo! Terror Tales